Mikey's mutaion
by Female Jack Frost
Summary: After getting captured by the foot, Mikey finds himself hanging over a pool of mutagen! Oh what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: probably will never own tmnt

 _Don't worry I intend this to be very funny. Its 2012._

 **Mikey's Pov.**

I woke up with a pounding in my head. My eyes slowly opened to find that I was in a metal cage. 'How did I get here?' I thought. Then slowly it all come back to me. We were fighting the foot. I was being careless and got myself captured. My brothers only noticing me at the last minute. Before I was knocked out and taken away.

I looked around the room I was in. Shredder's lab. Under me was a giant thing of mutagen. Like the one April fell into once. Was I going to be mutated? It sure looked like it. A noise from behind me told me some one was there with me. And I think I knew who.

"Hello young turtle." the devil himself. "What do you want with me?!" I all but shout at the masked man. Well ok I'm masked too, but his is more of a helmet type mask. Oh and I'm talking to the Shredder. "Tell me were Hamato Yoshi is!" He grunted. Why did he want Splinter? Probably wants to kill him. "Never sword for brains!" I shoot back at the man.

He looked as if he would drop me into the mutagen right then! Something must have been holding him back. Than it hit me. My brothers. He was waiting for them. I was just bait. Or maybe a side show. He wasn't gonna hurt me. He wouldn't dare.

A loud sound of breaking glass told me they were here. My brothers came for me. Shredder must have noticed this too because with a slash of his knife hand, my chain was broken and I was falling.

The last thing I heard was the sound of three voices."MIKEY!" They yelled. Were those my bros? Or someone else? I never got the chance to know. Because at that moment, everything went dark.

14 14 14 14 14

I woke up to an ache in my shell. In fact it seem to hurt everywhere. A cool breeze was all I was aware of. I took a small sniff. Yep. Back in the sewers. "My son. Open your eyes my son." Sensei? Why? Its nice with them closed. "Michelangelo." Oh ok don't get your fur in a bunch.

My eyes slowly creak open to be blinded by Donnie's medical lights. "Ah!" I reach up to block the lights but a hand stopped me. "Hold on Mike. Just a sec." Leo dimmed the lights enough so I could see my families worried faces. "So what happened? Did I get mutated?" I ask. I just had to know!

My families sad face said it all. I did. A mirror was handed to me. At the thing I saw in the mirror made me almost soil my shell! Staring back was a turtle. One with pale skin, blue eyes, and...and a nose?! I now had a nose! And was that lips I saw? No this couldn't be me!

Staring harder at my reflection, I noticed that I looked older than before. I looked at me huge hands in amazement. I was still a turtle thank goodness! Just 50 times bigger! "That's me?" I asked very confused. My family nodded. Some how all together. Had they been practicing while I was out?

I slowly begin to smile. This shocks the others of course. Soon my smile is too big for my face. "What are ya smiling about knuckle head?!" growls Raph. I look up at him. "This is gonna be awsome!"

 _This is only chapter one. If you comment and Like it I will update faster._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

As Mikey looked at his new reflection he couldn't help but smile. 2 weeks had passed. Yet he still couldn't believe that this was him now. Recently he had gone up to the surface to find some things to help him in combat. When he mutated his elbow pads and knee pads had grown to small for him. As everything else as well.

So up on the surface they were lucky enough to find a old set of hand wraps that just fit the giant turtle. Mike also found a elbow pad in the dumpster on the way out of a broken down dojo. But only one.

As day turned to night on the third week, Michelangelo found some disadvantages to his newly formed body. For instance it wasn't uncommon when the said turtle would start to shiver uncontrollably. Donnie suggested that the mutation messed up his thermal genes. Whatever that meant. Either way he now had to wear a hoodie around his waist until Don could fix him.

It even came to a point were he had to go up topside to find something for his freezing legs. And Raph didn't help the fact that he could barely fit through the manhole cover now. His enormous shell would slightly scrape the concrete as he would make his way up to New York's busy life. With his hotheaded brother laughing at him the whole way.

Mike was at least glad to have a friend like April to count on. When she heard about what happened, she did all she could for the family. April even found a set of size 14 pair of black converses to wear instead of the wraps like his brothers.

Speaking of his older brothers, Mikey felt like they were avoiding him. When he was sparing with one of them, played a video game, or just plain talked to them they seemed nervous! Like her was about to strike at them at any moment. Or that he was a monster that was way to powerful for his own good. Master Splinter said that they were only trying to get used to his new body. He knew different of course.

No. The orange band turtle knew his brothers were _scared_ of him. He could see not only the fear in their eyes but also the nervousness. But he was going to fix that. He would show his brothers that no matter what form he was in, he was still their little bro.

 **. . .Dork.**

After training Mike's plan went into action. As Leo,Raph and Donnie sat exhausted in the pit, the youngest used every skill in stealth he had. Getting a good distance away, a big smile slowly crossed his face. Raising his arm at lighting speed, three water balloons rushed to their targets.

"MIKEY!" All turtle's turned to the super mutant. But he was gone. A high pitched laugh coming from the hall to the bedrooms. Now usually Donnie would just brush it off. As would Leo. But Raph never let something like this slide. He proved this by running down the hall after the youngest turtle.

Acting as if the red masked ninja would beat the stuffing out of him, Mikey locked his door. Giggling none stop, he hid under the blanket on his bed. Suddenly a three fingered hand broke threw the wooden door. "EEEEEKKKK!" screamed the scared brother. The hand some how manged to unlock the door, and turned the handle for the rest of the body to come in. Raphael looked ready to murder.

That was if he could get his arm out of the door. He tugged and pulled. But nope. His arm was stuck tight. It didn't help that Mike was having a laugh attack. Mikey was laughing so hard that he fell out of bed, and was on the floor holding his sides, and crying out of pure joy. He tried to get up, but the more Raph struggled, the more weak his legs would become. Making him end up back of the stone floor.

Donnie and Leo ran into the room only to find a very ticked Raph and a hysterical Mikey. Sighing Leo looked at the brainy turtle a small smile. "I'll get the butter." He sighed. And with that he left the room. Only to be watched from the shadows by their rat master.

 _ **CCCCCOOOOOMMMMEEEENNNNTTTTTTTSSSSSSS!**_


End file.
